


Disgusting

by orphan_account



Series: Self-insert & Reader-insert Smut [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Will are not brothers in this btw, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bullying, Can be read as reader insert - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, High School AU, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, just to clarify, self conscious, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could feel the tears drip down my face as my fellow show choir members (the ones in 10th, 11th, and 12th grade at least) booed me off stage, the teacher trying to shout over them and get them to stop. They were so loud that I almost didn't hear my two boyfriends yelling over them, telling them to stop, as they began to make their way to the stage. But that didn't stop me from running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Say Disgusting, I Say Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short vent, but turned into a bigger fic with some smut. The M rating is sort of a medium between the fluffiness and the swearing in chapter one and the smut in chapter two.

"You sound horrible!" one person yelled. "You're ugly!" another said. "You're so disgusting!" shouted a third. I stopped in the middle of my singing, face heating up. I knew I was bright red and that tears were in my eyes. My self consciousness flared up, as well as my social anxiety, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or vomit or crawl in a hole and die. Of course, the vomiting thing probably wouldn't be possible seeing as I had hardly eaten at all today. For a moment I stood frozen, like a deer in head lights, watching as none of my so called friends defended me. I could feel the tears drip down my face as my fellow show choir members (the ones in 10th, 11th, and 12th grade at least) booed me off stage, the teacher trying to shout over them and get them to stop. They were so loud that I almost didn't hear my two boyfriends yelling over them, telling them to stop, as they began to make their way to the stage. But that didn't stop me from running. I took off to my right, running backstage and nearly tripping down the four steps that led to large metal double doors. I pushed one open and ran down the hall to my right in the direction of the band room. But instead of taking the wooden doors on my left at the end of the hall to get to said room, I ran out the glass door directly ahead. I kept running and running, down the hill, onto the track and field area, down that hill, and across the road. I had to walk along it for a bit before finding an archway and path leading to the (still unfinished) outdoor classroom. I made my way down the path slowly, my chest heaving and my legs aching. I made it to the large, open area and walked to the opposite end of it where a small pond was. There was bridge that crossed over a more narrow part of it, and I laid down on it to rest. As I did so, I became painfully aware of how hard I was breathing, reminding me of how out of shape I was. I was also alerted to the feeling that my clothes were too tight and that I must look incredibly unappealing in them. Fat. Unattractive. Disgusting....It was all true. Everything those people had said was true. So why did it hurt so much? Why did it cause tears to fall down my face, making my stomach churn and my face hot? I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs, lowering my head and sobbing. I had zoned out from the world so much that I didn't even hear two pairs of footsteps aproaching until they hit the wood of the bridge. I felt the presences draw closer, and flinched at the dull thuds that were produced as they plopped down next to me. I could feel a hand on either arm and tensed. I stayed tense and stock still until one pair of arms dragged my body forewards, my legs and arms separated so that I could be sat on one of my boyfriend's laps. I immediately latched onto him, arms and legs wrapping around him in a tight embrace as I cried on his shoulder, my other boyfriend scooting up close behind me and leaning his forhead against the back of my neck, his arms coming to wrap around my waist and hold me from behind. I could tell which was which without looking. Bill, with his beautiful long blond hair, golden hazel eyes, and light caramel skin tone, was the one holding me in his lap. Will, with his sapphire eyes, nearly cotton candy blue hair, and soft, pale complexion, sat behind me. When I finally stopped crying, only letting out ragged breaths, I felt Will push aside some of my hair to reveal the back of my neck. I felt him place a soft kiss there, nuzzling the skin with his nose. Bill then pulled back slightly from the embrace to push my hair out of my face and kiss my forehead. My mouth curved a bit, forming a smile that was barely there. Bill seemed to take notice, however, and smiled brightly. "There's my girl." he whispered, gaze locked with mine and eyes full of adoration. "Our girl." Will corrected in a light tone. I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled a bit more, releasing Bill and beginning to lean back slowly, giving Will enough warning for him to scoot back and adjust accordingly. Soon I was laying with my head in his lap, still seated in Bill's lap with my legs now loosely wrapped around his waist instead of the bone crushing grip they had while I was sobbing earlier. I was holding Bill's hand in one of my hands and Will's hand in the other, my face still damp and blotchy, but feeling content. The wind picked up a bit, just for moment, but long enough that I realized that as a result of leaning back my shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing my stomach. I bit my lip, fingers twitching, wanting to fix the problem but at the same time not wanting to let go of their hands. They both must've felt my hands twitch and knew something was wrong, because they suddenly looked down at me. Bill decided to vocalize the question they both seemed to be thinking, "What's wrong?" I bit my lip harder, eyes flickering to look at my exposed stomach before glancing back up. Bill caught this, however, and looked down, Will following his gaze. I turned my head to the side, eyes screwed shut, not wanting to see the looks of disgust that would surely be on their faces. I knew they would get sick of me eventually- "You're beautiful." two voices said in unison. My breath caught in my throat. After a moment I only shook my head, still not looking at them. "I'm fat." I shot back, my voice strained. "No you aren't!" Bill said. "You're perfect and beautiful. And anyone who says otherwise is wrong." Will continued. I looked up at them. They were both frowning, but Bill seemed more angry, whereas Will seemed sad. I bit my lip again and said, "No. They're all right. I'm disgusting and-" I was suddenly yanked up mid-sentence, Bill leaning down to meet me in the middle for a hard kiss. After a few moments his lips left mine, only to pull me up the rest of the way, and allow us both a moment to asjust before his lips met mine again, this time softer, but for much longer. As he did this, Will pushed aside my hair and began leaving sweet kisses on my neck and shoulders. My eyes had long since fluttered shut, my arms coming to wrap around Bill's shoulders, fingers ghosting over the fabric of his shirt. I felt their hands start to move around, carressing my sides, my stomach, and my thighs, all of which I was extremely self conscious about. At first, my fingers gripped Bill's shirt and I tensed, but after a few seconds I relaxed, metling into the touches. Finally, Bill pulled away, and he looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Don't ever talk about youself like that again. You are not ugly, you are gorgeous. You are not fat, you are beautiful. And if you're bigger than the other people than you know what? That's just more of you that Will and I get the great honor of loving. We love every single inch of you. Even the parts of you that you haven't shown us, because we know for a fact that you are absolutely perfect inside and out and nothing and nobody on this miserable hunk of rock can change that no matter how much of an asshole they are. They are only like this because they are jealous of your beauty. They want to be you, and have what you have. But they can't, so they decide if they can't have it then they'll hate you for getting to have it." I blushed, my eyes tearing up and a smile creeping onto my face. I pulled Bill in for another kiss, this one much quicker but just as loving. "I love you too, you dork." I said as I pulled back. "Hey, what about me? I love you too! I want kisses!" Will whined playfully. I smiled even wider and twisted around, tugging Will close by the collar of his sweater and kissing him. He hummed into the kiss, looking very happy when I pulled back. "I love you too, Will." I said, "I love the both of you. Now can we go home?" They nodded and all three of us stood. We made our way back to the school, walking in through the door I had ran out of. As we passed the door that led backstage, Will said he'd go and get my bookbag. They both usually put all their stuff in their lockers before our last class, which was show choir, so I was the only one who ever carried anything home. Bill and I nodded, agreeing to meet him at the auditorium entrance at the end of the hall, and he walked through the door. When we got to the auditorium entrance we stopped to wait for Will. We jumped when we heard a loud "Hey!" from inside and peaked through the glass part of the doors. We could just barely make out Will's words as he said, "You're all a bunch good-for-nothing, sorry ass, goddammed, motherfucking pricks that deserve to rot in Hell, and if I hear a single word about any of you dumbasses saying anything bad or negative about or to my girlfriend I'll have your head on a fucking pike!" Both mine and Bill's jaws dropped. We turned to stare at each other, confusion on our faces. "What the actual fuck?" we both said at the same time. Will was never one to cuss or scream or lash out in general. I'd only heard him say the words hell and damn a handful of times, and only in the original context of the words, and ass once, but in reference to a donkey. He came strolling out of the auditorium with a sweet smile on his face, looking like he always did, which only served to further confuse Bill and I. "What?" Will asked, catching sight of our puzzled expressions. Before Bill could say anything I cut in and said, "Nothing," deciding not to question what had happened and leave it be. "Alright then, let's go home." Bill said, literally sweeping my off my feet and earning a surprised squeal, followed by a giggle as he began to carry me bridal style to the parking lot, Will falling into step next to us. We made it to our shared car, an old gray Honda accord I'd gotten from my grandfather. It was alright for the time being, only serving to last until we got done with high school, after which we would be aloud to get something new. For now we just had something that was reliable and not too expensive, and wouldn't cause us any problems if we banged it up a bit. Bill set me down and opened the door to the passenger side for me, closing it after I got in. Will climbed into the back with my bookbag, and Bill got in the driver's seat. We drove in a comfortable almost-silence, the radio playing recent pop tunes that soon had us all singing along. When we drove up the driveway, we were the only ones there, as my dad wasn't expected home for another couple of hours or so. Bill was quick to park the car and get out, coming around to get me out as well and pick me up again, Will following behind us with my bookbag. When we walked inside Bill asked, "Do you need anything?" I said no, and he quickly walked to the room that used to be my office, but had been converted into a bedroom for Will and Bill to share. Well, that's what my dad thought. Of course, he had no idea that after he went to bed they came into my room to snuggle with me. He was quick to push open the door with his foot and sit us down on his bed, adjusting us so that his back was leaning against the headboard and my back was leaning against his chest. Will dropped my bag and shut the door, crawling onto the bed and coming to sit between my legs, his face now inches from mine. "Is this okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you sure?" Bill whispered, and I could hear the genuine concern in his voice. "Yes." I said, "Please." As soon as I uttered those words their lips and hands were on me.


	2. I Would Love You In Any Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it was supposed to and I'm sorry! I got a little busy with other writing and stuff. Anyways, here it is!

Their hands caressed every part of me that I felt self conscious about as Will kissed me softly and Bill gently kissed and suckled on my neck. I cradled Will's face in my hands, kissing back passionately. After a few minutes I felt fingertips brushing against the hem of my top. They danced around the fabric hesitantly until they slipped under it. After a few moments, the touches seemed more confident as the hands strayed under my shirt, but they didn't go very far. I let go of Will and broke the kiss. They probably thought I was about to protest, wanting them not to got under my shirt, which was why they seemed just bit surprised when I pushed my shirt up and yanked it over my head. I then unbuttoned my shorts, shimmying them off and kicking off my flip flops as I did so, throwing it all into a pile on the floor. I looked at Will, then turned to glance at Bill. Both were blushing and looked more than a bit surprised. I was about to say something but before I could their hands were immediately on me, softly touching, rubbing, and gripping my sides, thighs and stomach. I let out a quiet moan, causing their movements to stutter momentarily. I moaned again, and this time it warranted a different reaction. Will's lips were back on mine, kissing passionately, and Bill was sucking mercilessly on my neck. I moaned into Will's mouth, one hand winding into his hair. He moaned back and bit my lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth, his tongue hesitantly slipping in and exploring. When I pulled back for air, Bill bit down, not enough to break skin but enough to cause me to choak on a moan. They both groaned, Will biting his lip, and I became aware of something poking into my backside, as well as the obvious bulge in Will's pants. I took a moment to breath before saying, "Guys," at the word, they stopped, "I know we've never gone this far, but I love and trust you both. We don't have to go all the way, but I'm....comfortable enough with you two that I can. So....." I shrugged a bit, "Do with me as you will or whatever." At this they both moaned, and I began to wonder if they had some sort of dirty talk kink. I didn't have much time to wonder, however, as they went back to what they had been doing previously. Bill bit more often, giving me hickeys randomly, and Will's kissing got rougher and deeper, our tongues dancing around each other and exploring each other's mouths. At some point Will's knees had switched from being between my legs to being on either side of them, leaving him inches from being seated in my lap. At a particularly sharp bite punctuated by nails being dragged up my thighs and sides gently, I bucked my hips. They met Will's and we both moaned at the friction. I did it again, and he began to roll his hips down to meet mine, the sensation causing us to moan even more. Soon after we began doing this, Bill started rolling his hips against my backside, his mouth on my neck muffling his moans. We all moaned and gasped and huffed out breaths, quickly becoming hot and aroused. I tangled my fingers in Will's hair and pulled him down for another kiss, grinding our hips and moaning freely into his mouth, almost feeling completely overwhelmed. Will broke the kiss and quickly stripped down to his boxers, Bill pushing me off him momentarily so that he could do the same. Soon we were back in the same position, but now all of us were in our underwear. Bill went back to attacking my neck and grinding agaisnt my backside as Will leaned in for a another kiss, gentle this time, as we grinded our hips together again, the friction much more pleasant now that there was less fabric separating us. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just feeling and tasting with little between us. Then I felt Will's fingertips brush the side of my ass. Moments later, Bills hands found my breasts. He held them through the bra for a moment before saying, "Will, could you unhook this thing for me?" Will nodded and reached around to where my bra was hooked in the back and unhooked it, the straps sliding down my shoulders. Will pulled it off the rest of the way and let it fall to the floor. Bill's hands moved back to my chest, squeezing and playing with it. Will moved a hand down my stomach and began to caress the front of my panties, my hips twitching at the feeling, moans pouring from my lips. Will used his other hand to push away one of Bill's before his mouth latched on instead, sucking and licking my nipple. His fingers pushed in a bit, caressing me a little harder, the feeling bringing me even more pleasure. I whined when his hand pulled away, but moaned loudly when it returned, slipping under my panties and rubbing my clit. After so much of this I finally said, "Take them off. I don't care what you do but take them off and give me more, please." They both moaned and Will quickly pulled down my panties, slipping them off of my legs with ease and tossing them to the floor, the pile of clothes growing. He then slid back, hooking his arms under my knees and lifting my hips, his hands then coming to caress my inner thighs as he leaned in and licked up my clit. I threw my head back and moaned. He did it over and over, Bill holding onto me and fondling my breasts the entire time while he licked up my neck and sucked on my ear lobe. Will licked and sucked, almost as if he knew what he was doing, but he was probably just going off my moans to tell him what was best. Soon enough, his tongue had found it's way inside me and I moaned louder then before, hands going behind me and finding Bill's head, fingers twisting into his hair as I bucked my hips. When Will pulled his mouth off of me, I let out my loudest whine yet, begging him to keep going. "Gladly," he said, a devious grin on his face, something neither I nor Bill had ever seen. Instead of his mouth returning, however, his hand went between my legs, one finger slipping into my wet entrance. Soon after, another finger joined, thrusting in and out quickly, forcing moans out of me. "This too much?" Bill whispered in my ear. "N-no," I managed to say, the pleasure making it hard to speak. "Let us know if it is." he replied. I nodded, unable to say anything through my moans. A couple minutes later Will was pulling his fingers out of me, another whimper escaping my lips as he wrapped his lips around them, moaning at the taste. Will smiled as he pulled his fingers away from his mouth and said, "Ya know Bill, she tastes really good. You should try her out for yourself." I could feel Bill's smirk against the crook of my neck. "Don't mind if I do." he said, quickly switching our positions so that he was now in front of me, head soon between my legs. My breath caught when he stuck his tongue out, leisurely dragging it upwards. My hips canted upwards as the sensation faded, begging for more. After a few moments, he obliged, his tongue roughly licking up my clit, causing moans to pour from my lips. "You're right Will," he said as he finally lifted his head from between my legs, "She tastes absolutely delicious." I whined, then bit my lip, looking up at them. "Guys, c'mon. Help me out here." I said, thrusting my hips upward. They watched the movement hungrily, but didn't move. They shared a glance for a few moments, which to me seemed almost like forever, before they seemed to come to a silent agreement and looked back at me. "So," Will said, now seeming a bit bashful, "how do you wanna do this?" I thought for a moment before smirking. "I. . .have a few ideas." I grabbed Will and led him to the headboard, pressing his back against it and spreading his legs. His blush darkened considerably. I smiled and leaned foreward, our faces inches apart. "You think I taste good, huh? Well now I'm gonna taste you." I moved back a bit and leaned down to lick up the shaft, humming at the taste, a shaky moan escaping Will's lips as I did so. I then pulled away, causing him to whine, and moved over to Bill. I threaded my fingers in his hair and pulled him close, our breaths mingling and our lips just barely separated by space. "You talk so fucking much." I whispered against his lips, "I think it's time I put that mouth to good use; I'm gonna suck off Will, and while I do, you're gonna eat me out. Understand?" When I got no verbal response, I yanked Bill's head back by his hair, "Do you understand?"  He moaned out, "Yes." I licked up his neck before coming down to nip at his lower jaw. "Good boy," I said before letting him go and crawling back over to Will. I laid on my stomach, legs folded under me so I could raise my bottom half enough for Bill to slip under me, and propped up on my elbows so I could get to Will's dick. I let out a shuddering breath as Bill went to work, tongue licking roughly. I then leaned forward and licked up the underside of Will's cock, flicking the tip of my tongue over the slit before sucking on the head. Will moaned loudly, one of his hands hesitantly coming up to thread into my hair. I slowly took more of him in, listening as he moaned and mewled and whimpered, his hand gripping my hair harder and tugging a bit. I moaned around his length as Bill's tongue slipped inside me, Will moaning back. His hips snapped up, and I suddenly had all of him in my mouth. I took in a deep breath through my nose before beginning to bob my head up and down along Will's dick, my tongue swirling around the tip. I felt Will's other hand slip into my left hand, our fingers weaving together. At some point my other hand slipped into one of Bill's, his other hand surely being used to jack himself off while he ate me out. It wasn't long before I felt Will's hand grasp mine tighter, a bitter taste hitting my tongue and sliding down my throat, his hips thrusting into my mouth a few times as he rode out his high. I swallowed as best I could, but some of the bitter, white liquid fell from the corners of my mouth. I looked up at Will, still moaning as I was being eaten out by Bill, and locked eyes with the blue-haired boy. I licked my lips and he blushed, a whine slipping past his lips. He brushed his fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face before moving his hand down to my mouth, using his thumb to swipe off the cum from the corners of my lips. I wrapped my lips around his thumb and sucked the cum off, drawing out another whimper from him. When I released his thumb I prepared to say something, but was cut off as a moan forced its way out when Bill moaned long and deep against my opening, his tongue still inside me. I guessed had came, and that was proven correct when he pulled his tongue out of me and flipped me over onto my back. I sat up a bit, sliding back so that my back was pressed against Will's chest. Bill crawled back between my legs, licking my clit and thrusting two fingers into my opening. I moaned Bill's name loudly, throwing my head back and bucking my hips. He seemed to grin before moving to lick sensitive patches of skin along my stomach and thighs. I whimpered and moaned and writhed the whole time until Will finally leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're such a good girl. Such a sweet girl. And you've done so much for us. Can you do one more thing for us?" He paused, and I guessed the question wasn't suppose to be rhetorical, so I nodded. He smiled and leaned down further, dragging his tongue up my neck and to my ear. He then whispered, "Can you cum for us? Come on, I know you do it. Cum for us, sweetheart." Mere momemts later I was throwing back my head with a long, loud moan, clenching around the fingers that continued to thrust into me as rode out my high. When I started to whimper from the oversensitivity, Bill pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, eyes locked on mine and sultry smirk on his face. All at once a feeling of exhaustion hit me and I went limp in Will's arms. Apparently they took that as a bad thing and immediately started asking if I was okay and if it was too much and that they were sorry. I cut off their dumb rambling with, "Calm down, I'm just tired." and they seemed to immediately relax. Bill got up and left the room for a few minutes, and came back with a few water bottles and some towels. We wiped down and took a few sips of water, using some of it to clean off, before removing the (probably now stained) top sheet of the covers and climbing into the bed. They curled up around me, Bill behind me and Will in front of me. We held each other quietly, enjoying the peaceful moment. Said moment was quickly shattered, however, when my phone went off. I groaned and moved to get off the bed before Bill gently pushed me back down and said, "I got it." I shrugged and rolled back over, cuddling up to Will. "Hello?....Oh, hi sir.....yes, she's alright, she's just taking a shower....How late?....Midnight at the earliest, you say?....Of course, we'll be fine....No, no, don't worry. Will and I will be sure to take care of her while you're out....Alright, see you in the morning.....Goodbye." I heard the sound of Bill laying my phone on the nightstand next to the bed before crawling back under the covers and wrapping his arms back around me. "Your dad is working late tonight. He shouldn't be home til at least midnight, though most likely later. He told me that Will and I have to watch out for you and take care of you until he gets back." I snorted. "Well, you're doing a perfect job." I said. "Was that sarcasm?" he asked playfully. "Shush, you dork." I replied, yawning. "I'm tired and I wanna cuddle so the both of you come here." They obliged, wrapping themselves around me protectively, placing light kisses on my skin wherever they could reach, fingers rubbing slow, soothing circles in my sides and back. I sighed happily and relaxed into their embrace. "Ya know," I heard Bill whisper, "I hear it's a tradition that after sex you're suppose to take care of your partner. Have you heard of that, Will?" Bill's voice had that playful lilt to it that it always had when he was planning something. In the same tone of voice, Will replied, "I do believe I have heard of that tradition, Bill." He then turned his attention to me. "What do you say, swetheart? Nice relaxing bubble bath with your two favorite guys in the world? You don't have to do anything but sit there. You can even call asleep if you want to. You know we wouldn't mind drying you off and dressing you and carrying you back to the bed." I smiled. "That sounds absolutely perfect." I said, before giving both of them a kiss. A bath with my two favorite guys in the world, who will take care of me the whole time? Sign me up. At least, I thought that until Will asked, "How did you learn to give such good blowjobs?" This seemed to prompt Bill to ask, "Yeah, and where did that dominance come from?" I blushed, and they both smirked. "I think we need to check our girlfriend's internet history, Will." Bill said with a chuckle. I groaned. "Fuck you." I muttered. "All you have to do is ask, sweetheart." Will replied. I rolled my eyes, but laughed along with them nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Also, while writing the last half of so of this chapter I thought about how a good song for this story would totally be Ugly by Nicole Dollenganger. As usual, let me know what you thought and if I tagged anything wrong.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna start working on a self-insert/reader-insert version of the nsfw 30 day OTP challenge. It's gonna be for the Gravity Falls fandom, and more info will be provided in the story when I post it.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is in the next chapter, which should be up in about a week or so.
> 
> Edit: Hey guys! I'm gonna start working on a self-insert/reader-insert version of the nsfw 30 day OTP challenge. It's gonna be for the Gravity Falls fandom, and more info will be provided in the story when I post it.


End file.
